conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hesperian Association
The Hesperian Association is a loose confederation of member nations, organized into an assortment of separate economic/defense agreements with sovereign states neighboring Franco-German states overseas. These include the Guyanan Cooperative Union, the Association of the Lesser Antilles, the Consortium of Dubai, and the Pacific Union of Insular States, among others. These entities are designed to give their respective member nation-states as similar a degree of sovereignty to that provided by the European Union as possible. Many of these states need very little tweaking to their political systems; however, there is a handful of members which need substantial improvements. Th Association was in part designed to re-strengthen relations with the Commonwealth of Nations after the Crown Incident that followed the original proposal of the Treaty of Berlin, which unified the Franco-German Commonwealth, and created the European Heirarchy system. - Purpose The Hesperian Association is a cultural alliance designed to preserve the European heritage of Western culture, as well, and more importantly, to promote common values of capitalism, republicanism, and rationalism, among many others. It has been compared to the Arab League or the Commonwealth of Nations, only on a much larger scale. Structure Every nation is a part of a confederation modeled after various political documents, including the documents that formed the EU, as well as the Articles of Confederation. The basic blueprint of these alliances is similar to the EU, but modified for each supranational entity. The GCU is a bilatteral governing system, with French Guiana as an observer. Having a small area of jurisdiction (only two countries, as well as some rules that apply to French Guiana), the GCU has only two representatives for decision-making. Accordingly, a unanimous decision is necessary between the two nations for a decision to be made. The FGC encourages the two nations to work together in order, although no legal construct in the GCU's constitution. Members of the Hesperian Association undergo a steady developmental process with the purpose of creating first-world nations. The amount of received aid is determined by the level, or "tier," the Member Nation Development Commitee(MNDC) places member nations at. At the top, Tier 1, are those nations who receive no aid. Currently, only the United States of America and the Franco-German Commonwealth fall into this category. At the next level are Italy, Ireland, Sweden, Israel, Austria, and New Zealand, Tier 2 states are first-world nations with few governmental or economic changes needed to meet the H.A. standards, notably government corruption. Below them at Tier 3 are nations that were once failed states but are on the way to recovery with major modifications to their economies and governments(ie:Congo and Burma). The final level, Tier 4, includes those nations that became independent of non-member states during the war through FGC intervention, including Kurdistan (formerly part of Turkey) and South Moluccas( formerly Indonesian). They were founded during the war by FGC cooperation with desired seperatist groups, and this support included training the local militants to fight with American tactics.These nations are usually made into constitutional republics akin to the US, if analysts believe such a system can be implemented; if either the independence movement doesn't want that form of government or analysts say the US' system won't work, a custom built government will be instituted. This also applies to Tier 4 states, for example Afghanistan, which was organized into a tribal confederacy similar to West Papua. Some nations, like West Papua, had some unique political/economic structure in mind for their republic. In West Papua's case, they experiimented with a system of tribal confederation, a model that appears to be working. Strassburg Pact The Association contains an optional mutual defense pact within its structure, the Strassburg Pact, initiated by the Franco-German Commonwealth. This distinct body, separate from NATO or any such similar organization, was designed to pool the nations' military resources in the event of war. A declaration of war on one member counts as a declaration of war on the others. Subsequently, if one of its members declares war on another nation, then the other members must follow suit. It follows a similar structure to the alliances of old during the pre-WWI period, a change from the norm today, where nations have the option of opting out of military action; however, the respective nations can decide how best to execute the military strike, having full control over their militaries' actions. Cayenne Provisions -The member states signed the Cayenne Provisions, which in short stated that should an independence movement come close to leaving a member state, the Association members would send in troops to assist in putting down any such movement, until the status of the territory in question could be decided by the governing bodies of the Association. Noumea Zone - The Noumea Zone was a Franco-German Commonwealth led effort to construct an economic alliance among the Hesperian Association members. Outline of Nations After Reforms *The Democratic Republic of Zaire( name changed to avoid confusion with neighboring republic), formerly the site of two devastating wars on the African continent, was reformed with the removal of all officials deemed corrupt, followed by the drafting of a new constitution, creating a federal republic system of government akin to the US, except with 4 two-year terms permitted for the president, so as to prevent dictatorial regimes from having too much power. There are two major parties, the tribalists, who promote the rights of independent tribes as stated in the constitution( designed to promote competiton in economic fields and other endeavours) and the nationalists, who promote the unified national identity of Zaire and strive to create a strong federal government. Both parties currently have equal influence in government, expressed by each holding 50% of the senate seats and house seats in the nation. The current president is Oscar Kashala, a member of the nationalist party. He promotes governmental reform and purging of corruption. Oscar Kashala’s campaign revolved around such themes as: citizen’s ownership of their country and its vast resources; accountable, compassionate and competent leadership; education, health, and economic opportunities for all; and the forging of peace and security inside Zaire and credibility and effective partnership abroad. *Abyssinian Republic *West Papua *United States of America *Italy *Israel *The Democratic Republic of Burma quickly became an economic powerhouse after WWIII. It ran an American style government with two main parties, the Conservatives, who push for the economy's growth and the formation of strong homegrown companies, and the Populists, who push for peoples' rights. Both parties see checks on the military as necessary, to prevent another junta. The nation's Buddhist nature has been allowed to flourish, creating a peaceful culture, even in the non-Buddhist regions, like the predominantly Christian state of Karen, established after Burma was liberated. * New Zealand was left pretty much intact except for the modifications taken by every other Western nation in the Association, including the promotion of home-grown industry and a governmental inspection to check for corruption, including a thorough analysis of every government official, searching for any special interest groups. The few that didn't pass were fired, but overall, New Zealand passed with flying colors. *The Coptic Republic *Sinai was organized under a system of governance that mimicked Israel's. The economy is oriented towards the exploitation of the Suez Canal, now privately owned by the Suez Corporation, which has plans to heavily develop the surrounding area and holds a lot of influence in the country. *Timor-Leste *South Moluccas *Kurdistan *Austria *Hungary *Greece Members United States Canada United Kingdom Franco-German Commonwealth Ireland India Israel Albania Spain Portugal Luxembourg Andorra Italy Switzerland (observer status) Iceland Malta Vatican City (observer status) Cyprus Greece Austria Hungary Liechtenstein Sweden Estonia Georgia Monaco San Marino Latvia Lithuania Australia Russia Panama Japan South Korea South Africa New Zealand Chile Brazil Cape Verde Ethiopia Papua New Guinea Argentina Category:GM'Verse